The Hardest Mission of All!
by XxTentenxX179
Summary: Naruto and in the gang gets sucked through a portal...But to where? and when these strangers appear what will change and affect the Naruto Gang to the breaking point?


Naruto and Bleach Crossover

"_**Neji on your left" yelled Tenten, she threw two kunai's letting them hit the massive creature that had just appeared. The creature growled and snatched at Tenten lifting her up,**_

"_**Tenten" yelled Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki together. She sliced through the creatures hand leaving paper bombs as she fell, Lee caught her,**_

"_**You okay?" she nodded as he placed her on her feet.**_

"_**Bushy Brow!" yelled Naruto, Lee looked up and dodged the blow, Tenten stuck more paper bombs onto the creature as she dodged. Everyone jumped back as the bombs went off, the creature fell to the ground lifeless. Naruto ran to Sakura she was in the middle of checking on Ino who had been slightly injured.**_

"_**She'll be okay, she just passed out" said Sakura, Shikamaru nodded his head and lifted Ino onto his back. Chouji was holding Shiakamaru's pack,**_

"_**Let's report back to Lady Tsunade" said Shikamaru everyone nodded and followed Shikamaru back to Konoha Village. They stood outside the Hokage's office and knocked on the door,**_

"_**Yeah, who is it?" snapped Tsunade.**_

"_**Shikamaru Nara back with a report " he heard the normal sigh and Sakura opened the door letting him walking first. He was still carrying Ino on his back the others stopping beside him. "The creature has been stopped but you need to send the Anbu to clear it up and check for any hints to if it was sent or not."**_

"_**So the mission was a success?" asked Tsunade her golden brown eyes watching Shikamaru,**_

"_**Of course it was that creature didn't stand a chance Grandma Tsunade Believe It" Everyone closed their eyes shaking their heads.**_

"_**Naruto you idiot" whispered Sakura slamming her fist on his head, "Lady Tsunade can you check on Ino she was hit with an attack but it's not that serious" stated Sakura. Tsunade nodded and motioned for Shikamaru to rest her on the desk. He placed Ino on the desk and she spotted her wound Tsunade held her hand out over the wound and they began to glow green. Everyone watched as the blood dried and the small wound on her side healed itself,**_

"_**Take her to the infirmary and let her rest she'll be fine," Shikamaru nodded. Everyone left the room going their separate ways except for Sakura,**_

"_**You should get yourself checked out" said Neji not looking at Tenten. She looked at herself and smiled, "No they're just minor scratches I'm fine" Neji smirked at her saying nothing.**_

"_**Fine, then shall we"**_

"_**Train?" she had finished what he was saying he nodded silently. They made their way to their training field Neji stood with his arms crossed, "ready Neji?" he smirked. Tenten jumped up and threw several kunai's at him he dropped his arms to his side,**_

"_**Rotation" he spun quickly using chakra the kunai's bounced off his rotation.**_

"_**Neji's great" slid open a scroll she bit her thumb making it bleed. She ran her finger across the scroll as she spun. Neji quickly spun again blocking the shuriken and kunai's as he spun Tenten had a sharp pain in her side. She released a gasp of pain and her scroll hit the ground, Neji stopped spinning immediately. "Tenten?" he said in his calm voice,**_

"_**It's nothing just a sharp pain it's gone now." he looked at her with his light lilac colored eyes,**_

"_**I told you to get checked out" he said, "I don't need a weak work out," he said coldly,**_

"_**Are you calling me weak?" snapped Tenten. She clenched her fist and swung at him he ducked under the blow. She raised her right hand it held a kunai it sliced through the air he had leaned back. He had reacted without thinking and slammed his open palm into her chest she yelled as she flew back and hit a tree. Neji automatically regretted what he did he rushed to her side,**_

"_**Ten I'm sorry I didn't mean t-"**_

"_**It's fine Neji, it's alright" she said rubbing her chest. Neji felt his face growing hot, now that he thought about it he had almost hit her in the breast. She unbuttoned the top of her shirt looking down at her chest there was a red mark,**_

"_**Let's get something to eat we used a lot of chakra and energy fighting that creature" said Neji. Tenten nodded silently Neji held out his hand and she grasped it he pulled her up, they walked in silence until they came to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. They spotted Naruto and Iruka Sensei talking, they sat down and ordered a bowl of beef ramen each. They took a bite and smiled…well Tenten smiled while Neji gave a quick mouth twitching smirk. They continued eating, then there were screams and yelling coming from the direction of the village gate. Iruka had left earlier, "Let's go" said Neji, Tenten nodded and they dashed off followed by Naruto. They reached the gate at the same time as everyone else including Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.**_

"_**What are you doing here?" asked Naruto, but they didn't have time to answer him there were two elderly women trying to get to the gate.**_

"_**Help us" they called as a black portal opened behind them, it stated sucking them in.**_

"_**Partial Expansion Jutsu" cried Chouji his hands grew bigger and his arms longer he slammed his hands down on the ground behind the women. Lee and Naruto ran forward and grabbed the woman and brought them back to the gate. They thanked them and rushed off, **_

"_**What's with this…thing?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**It's a portal" stated Neji, suddenly the ground shot up sending them flying they landed to close to the portal. Sasuke was being sucked in,**_

"_**SASUKE!" cried Sakura and Ino together, Sakura grabbed his hand she screamed as she started sliding,**_

"_**SAKURA!" yelled Naruto. He grabbed her but slid,**_

"_**N-Naruto!" Hinata grabbed him, Kiba her, Shino him, Gaara grabbed Shino,**_

"_**GAARA!" yelled his elder sister Temari she grabbed him.**_

"_**TEMARI!" Shikamaru grabbed her, Ino him, Kankuro her, Lee him, Tenten him, Neji her, and Chouji him. Chouji used Partial Expansion Jutsu and dug his feet into the ground,**_

"_**Grr…I'm slipping" cried Chouji. Naruto tried to make the sign to make shadow clones but Sakura slipped and he grabbed her again.**_

"_**Sakura do you trust me?" **_

asked Naruto,

"NO I don't trust you" she barked back,

"Sakura I won't let anything Happen to you believe it" she closed her eyes Sasuke's hand was slipping.

"Alright I trust you" she yelled Naruto released her hand,

"AAGH" Sasuke and her yelled as they flew towards the portal Naruto threw a kunai tied to string it wrapped around her ankle.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" a clone appeared grabbing the string he handed it to Naruto then jumped down and grabbed onto Chouji. Naruto pulled onto the rope until he grasped Sakura's ankle, "Sakura, give me your hand" Sakura nodded reaching for hi hand she grasped his wrist he let he ankle go holding her hand. Her hand felt soft and warm in his,

"Chouji get us down" cried Ino,

"I'm trying, Expansion Jutsu" Chouji grew bigger but before he could finish the ground under him rose up broken everyone yelled as they disappeared into the portal. The portal vanished leaving the awkward eerie silence they were all falling Sakura who still had Sasuke's hand in hers she pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms around him protectively. Naruto's clone hit the ground first allowing Sakura to land on him it poofed away but Sakura had passed out the real Naruto however was spiraling head first towards the ground. He slowly parted a eye and caught sight of Hinata she was falling head first holding onto Kiba and Akamaru,

"H-Hinata" he cried softly he grabbed her and hunched over her protecting her they hit the growled hard. Tenten fell fast but Neji was faster she threw a kunai it wrapped around his wrist she tugged on the rope and pulled him to her she wrapped her right arm around him and held him tightly.

"I've got you Neji" she glanced around for Lee but couldn't see him she hit the ground hard landing on her shoulder. She screamed in pain and blacked out a hour in half later,

"Tenten" she heard Lee's voice she opened her eyes,

"How's Neji?" It was the first thing she could think of.

"He seems to be okay…did you catch him?"

"No, I pulled him to me in the air and…I landed on my shoulder." Lee went to touch it but Neji stirred Tenten was still holding him laying on her back. Neji opened his eyes and sat up slowly Tenten allowed her hand to slide off his body when he sat up he noticed he was on Tenten.

"Sorry" he said quickly and climbed off her he held her hand in his helping her up Lee had vanished. "Ten are you okay?" asked Neji in a quiet voice,

"I'll be okay for now what about you?"

"I'm fine thanks to you…how's you shoulder?" her heart picked speed,

"I-it's fine you better check on Hinata Naruto had caught her" Neji nodded avoiding the fact that Tenten had just changed the subject from her injured arm to his cousin. _She'll be alright as long as she doesn't strain it_ thought Neji he approached Hinata who was quietly checking on Kiba and Akamaru. Shino was watching close by , "Hinata are you okay?" asked Neji his cousin looked at him and nodded silently but his eyes were no longer on her and now on the injured Tenten. Neji walked to Tenten, "I know y-"

"Where are we? Anyone have any idea?" came Ino's voice everyone looked at her and shook their head.

"I'll look around" said Naruto, he ran from the alleyway and into the street everyone stood at the opening. A car came flying towards Naruto the bright lights blinding Naruto Hinata ran in front of him,

"N-Naruto" she in her soft voice. "Byakugan" veins appeared on the side of her eyes she was about to attack the car when Naruto and Hinata were both tackled out of the way. The car flew by leaving a startled group of Konoha ninja's and a bright orange haired boy laying on a dazed Naruto and Hinata.

"I-Ichigo…Ichigo are you okay?" a girl with a slim figure, long red hair, and big breast's ran over to him and knelt down. The orange haired boy sat up,

"I'm okay Orihime" he stood up and helped Hinata up

"What's the big idea?" snapped Naruto

"What do you mean I just saved your life. Why would you just stand there while a car comes speeding towards you?" Everyone looked at each other,

"Car?" said Naruto confused,

"Yeah a car" said Ichigo, "What are you stupid?"

'Um…Ichigo"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I-Ichigo" tried Orihime again.

"Look, I have better things to do then going around saving a bunch of crazy kids" he snapped

"ICHIGO" yelled Orihime,

"Yow, What?" he called covering his now ringing ear,

"look at them, get a good look" he looked at the group again, "I don't think they're from here."

"I think you're right Orihime…who's in charge?" asked Ichigo Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, and Naruto stepped forward,

"How can you all be in charge?" asked Orihime.

"We are separate teams a 3 man squad" said Kiba,

"Where are you from?" asked Ichigo

"Konoha Village Hidden in the Leaf and our friends from the Village Hidden in the Sand" indicated Shikamaru.

"What exactly are you?" asked Orihime stepping towards Neji and touching his head band, Neji's quick reaction caught her off guard. He had grabbed her wrist Ichigo reacted at the same time as Tenten but she was faster, she slapped his hand down and twirled a kunai bringing it to his neck. Neji had released Orihime's wrist ,

"It was only a reaction, Neji doesn't like anyone to touch his head band." explained Tenten watching Ichigo, he lowered his hand and Tenten her kunai everyone was now silent.

"Alright all of you follow me, you can stay with me until we find out what the heck is going on" Neji and Shikamaru nodded to each other, Shikamaru's team was the first to move followed by Gaara's. Eventually everyone else followed except for Lee, Neji, and Tenten,

"We are to stay at the ready, no matter what?" said Neji, Lee nodded and quickly made his way after the group. "Thank you Tenten" he said when Lee was out of sight,

"No, you know I would do anything for you" said Tenten they quickly caught up with the others.

"Orihime, Rukia's with Renji do you think you can go look for her?" she nodded her head and dashed off. Everyone filed into Ichigo's house Naruto was the last the last one and pushed the door a little too hard, the door slammed and everyone spun around kunai's in hand.

"S-sorry" stammered Naruto,

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT" yelled Sakura slamming her fist down hitting him in the head.

"Jeez, your like Rukia" said Ichigo, Sakura looked at him he switched the light everyone seemed relax.

"Neji, Hinata?" asked Shikamaru they nodded,

"Byakugan" they said at the same time their veins popped out on the side of their eyes Ichigo watched in amazement Neji and Hinata were looking around the room,

"Nobody else is in the house" said Hinata. Deactivating her Byakugan Neji nodded agreeing with her,

"How can you possibly know that?" asked Ichigo.

"it's a bloodline trait of the Hyuuga's, the Byakugan is unlike the Sharingan of the Uchiha's which is like it's cousin, The Sharingan is built for a sense of speed. The Sharingan can copy any type of Jutsu as long as it's not a blood trait or Kakegenkae and use it against it's enemy. The Byakugan however gives you the sight to see through solid objects, which also allows you to see your enemy's chakra points. Where you can use a variety of fighting styles like gentle fist to hit them and block their chakra so they can't use it." said Sakura looking at Ichigo only,

"Blood traits, blood lines, Kakegenkae? Jutsu? What are you talking about Sharon's gun? Bee got you gun?" the girl's laughed at his pronunciation of Sharingan and Byakugan but Sasuke and Neji weren't so happy.

"You're saying it wrong it's Byakugan, Be-ya-ku-gon" said Tenten staring at Ichigo she could feel eyes on her but more importantly she could feel a stranger's eye upon them all and not Ichigo's. "NEJI!" she cried she spun quickly and pushed him out of the way with her good arm, she lifted her bad arm up blocking the attack from Rukia. She yelled in pain and hit the floor sliding a little bit,

"Binding spell, the first SAI!" cried Rukia,

"Rukia wait" yelled Ichigo but everyone's arms had shot around their backs even Tenten's which only made her scream louder.

"TENTEN!" yelled Neji and the others Rukia ran to a stunned looking Ichigo,

"W-what are you doing Rukia?"

"Orihime had said they came from different world. Then I seen that one with buns attacking you" she explained.

"She wasn't attacking me, it was a misunderstanding."

"Really?" asked Rukia,

"Really now le-" they froze and spun looking at Neji whose veins were showing on either side of his head.

"Nnnaagh" yelled Neji

"W-what's going on?" asked Rukia

"ROTATION!!" he yelled chakra broke the spell binding his arms. He rushed to the fallen Tenten who was crying in pain, "Ten" he whispered.

"Rukia release it quick" cried Ichigo she nodded quickly and released the binding spell which automatically released Tenten's injured arm. She screamed like Neji has never heard and it made him angry he glared at Rukia, Tenten in his arms. She was grasping her right arm and you can see all the pain she was going through in her face,

"Sakura" said Naruto she nodded and rushed towards Tenten and Neji but he shot her look.

"Neji let me help"

"Stay back" cried Orihime everyone looked at her, she rushed towards Neji but Sakura grabbed her.

"Neji it could be broken" Sakura he looked at Tenten and nodded slowly, "Tenten can you hear me?" asked Sakura she nodded slowly. "Alright…this might hurt out I have to see if it's broken alright?" she had her teeth clenched in pain she nodded her head. Sakura grabbed her injured arm and Tenten screamed clenching Neji's shirt, Neji shot Sakura a look but her eyes made him stop,

"Sakura?" he asked.

"I…I oh my god Tenten how could you not have said anything it's broken" replied Sakura looking up at Neji,

"How bad is it?" asked Naruto kneeling by Neji and glancing at Tenten.

"I believe it's broken in at least in one place and fracture in another" replied Sakura, Naruto and her both noticed Neji clenching his fist. Naruto opened his mouth to make a comment about Neji's reaction Sakura knew. "Naruto I need to you to do me a favor" she said quickly he looked up at he,

"Yeah?"

"go in my bag and…see if I have a scroll Lady Tsunade had given it to me." he nodded forgetting all about the remark he had for Neji, Ichigo came forward and bent down next to Sakura. She didn't stop concentrating trying to suppress Tenten's pain Ichigo reached for Tenten's injured arm.

"Don't touch her" growled Neji quietly,

"Look my family runs this hospital okay? I can help I've helped with my sister Karin when she broke her leg" explained Ichigo. Neji and Sakura looked at each other,

"I'll watch him" said Sakura standing up as Ichigo lifted up Tenten. But she wouldn't loosen her grip on Neji's shirt,

"Rukia get a bed ready" she nodded rushing off,

"Tenten let go of Neji" said Sakura but Tenten wasn't listening she opened her eyes.

"Ne…ji"

"Tenten, let go…let them help you" said Neji she released her grip and Ichigo and Sakura rushed her off to the hospital wing. Neji stood where he was watching after them nobody moved but Hinata, she walked to her cousin.

"N-Neji a-are you okay?" asked Hinata he looked at her and nodded but stopped when they heard Tenten screaming. "N-Neji" cried Hinata he had ran off running down the corridor following his teammates screams of agonizing pain,


End file.
